Love IS Pain
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: Cindy and Kaya get together....they have a plan...what is it? TOTAL MAX AND LOGAN CH.6!!!!!!
1. Will always love you...

Hey guys? whats up? well here's a story i wrote in relations to Hello, Goodbye. Hope you like it..

Love is Pain

Ch. One

Max walked in Jam Pony. Dressed in khaki pants and a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt. Hair loose and late as usual.

'Well look who got here? the early worm! Where the hell where you missy?" Normal yelled at Max.

She never answered him. It was like she never heard him. Making a weird expression, Normal decided to be quite.

Max reached her locker and there was a with envelop. Confused she sat down on the bench. Took out the letter and read it. 

__

Max,

I write to you this letter to say Goodbye. Although I'm sure you don't care. I will admit though, you hurt me more than anyone in the whole world could. My heart is in so many pieces it will take a while to put them back together again. I just have a doubt in mind. What did i ever do to you? Was it something i said? Something i did? I would have died for you but, i should have known. Why would such a beautiful perfect women love a pathetic cripple? I ask my self, why Alec? Is it 'cause he can touch you? Love you the way i can't? I cant figure it out. Has everything we've been thorough meant nothing to you? I guess not. The night you said it was over, after you left. I cried. I cried like the time you died. Just like then, i sat. Didn't move an inch. Just thought. Memories of us filling my mind. About the great times we spend, the downs also. Tears flowing down my face. They didn't stop till there were no more to cry.

I hope your life goes well. I really do. Even though I can't be me and you. I have to be honest. I can never see you the same. The beautiful dark angel is now like the sun, something I can't look directly at. In my life I've never hurt so much. Hopefully this time that I'm gone, I will ease the pain. I know for a fact though, I can never forget you. You were the one I actually loved with all my heart. 

Life has taught me so many lessons. My parents prepared me for everything. But, they never said what to do, when the women you love, leaves you. I have to respect your decisions though. I hope you and Alec are always there for each other. May neither of you feel the pain I felt. May no one break your heart this way. I love you Max, and I guess I always will. I know you don't feel the same. But it's ok, really it is. 

Well i guess that's it. Take care and hope nothing goes wrong. Be safe. The penthouse will be there if you ever need a place to stay, though Alec's apartment is there too so I guess you won't need mine. 

Bye Max. Take care and remember I will always love you. 

Love Always and Forever,

Logan Cale.

p.s. please don't even try looking for me.

END!

SO HOW WAS IT? DUMB HUH? WELL JUST REVIEW! PLEASE???? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR LEAVE IT LIKE THAT?


	2. Wherever you go...

Hey! wow...I'm so glad you guys liked it. I guess this is chapter two than. 

well here it goes hope you like it.

Love Is Pain

Ch.2- Wherever you go.

Max tried hard to swallow her own saliva. It felt like a big knot was blocking its way. She didn't even try fighting against the tears in her eyes. Slowly one by one, the rolled down her face. Dripping onto the letter; smearing its words.

She folded the letter and placed it in the envelope. Slowly she stood up. Placing the letter in her pocket, she walked out.

"Hey boo, what's wrong?"

Max didn't answer.

"What happened?" Cindy tried again.

Not even bothering to answer, she walked past Cindy and out of Jam Pony. Disappearing out of Cindy's sight.

Confused and hurt, Cindy decided against going after Max. Turning around she went on with her day trying to figure out what made Max like that.

SPACE NEEDLE:

I'm so sorry, Logan. God knows hurting you was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. I guess I was only thinking about me. I didn't want to blame myself if anything happened to you. 

Dammit! Why did I fall in love? I was fine till I met you. I didn't give a damn about the world. It was just 'looking out for my own ass'. I know you can't hear me and God knows where you are. But I love you so much. I know you must be pissed. Getting you to think that me and Alec were something was the only thing I could do. If I would have told you that you were wrong, I wouldn't be able to ever walk away.

I don't know what to do without you. When I did this, somewhere in my heart I always knew you'd be here and now...God. Please come back Logan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will always love you too. Although you think i don't. I do. I'd die for you anytime.

In manticore, you were the reason i kept going. Your love kept me strong. I escape and this virus bitch shows up. All that passed year of tension and we can't even fucking touch each other. If i could go back i would do things so differently. But what's the point? That'll never happen. I can only hope you're fine.

You can't see me right now which im kinda glad for. My eyes are so red. Tears keep coming down my face. My heart is in such powerful pain, I don't think it'll ever go away.

Zack was right. I shouldn't have stayed. Now all i caused you is pain. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'll be here if you ever come back. I will be here.

"Forever Eyes Dark. Somebody's Angel" Right?

I'll _ALWAYS_ be your angel.......

Please come back!...

SO HOW WAS IT?

REVIEWS PLEASE!

GATTA BE MORE THAN 10 OR NO CHAPTER TILL A WEEK OR 2 FROM NOW ;)


	3. Upon Return

OMG! thanks everyone for reviewing....well here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it.

JUST REMEMBER THIS **WILL **BE A MAX AND LOGAN FIC, JUST WAIT BECAUSE NOT EVEN IN THE SHOW DO THEY GET IT SO EASY, O.K?

Ch.3- Upon Return

"I'm nervous"

"Don't be"

"But Logan, air planes kind of scare me!"

"Don't worry, I'm scared of heights also, but everything will be fine, OK?"

"OK"

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"MMM..gimme another one"? She said.

Smiling Logan approached her and this time kissed her longer.

"FLIGHT 541 LEAVING TO SEATTLE IS NOW BOARDING" The attendant announced throughout the whole air port.

"That's us" Logan said as he leaned down and grabbed his carry on suit case.

"Yep! lets go"

Together they walked to their destination and a boarded the plane. 

"You want window?" Logan asked.

"No way! You get window"

Chuckling, Logan sat in first.

"Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is Seattle nice?"

He thought for a minute.

"No. Not really. The weather is always crappy"

She sighed.

"But, you make it beautiful."

Smiling she looked up at him. "Thanks babe"

"No problem, Kaya"

Logan looked out the window as the plane took off.

// _Well here we go. Back to Seattle. You'd think by now I'd forget her huh? Actually I remember like it was yesterday. I wonder what she's doing. Is she still with Alec? I don't know how i can be with Kaya still loving Max._

Don't be stupid Logan. You like Kaya. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, everything. She doesn't deserve this.

But i like her.

But don't love her.

I'll get there.

Sure you will, it's been what? a year since you last saw Max, let alone heard from her, and you still get butterflies when you think about her. Admit it.

Fine! I still love Max. But she never loved me so what's the point? I'm just going to go on with my life like i have this past year. I've met this beautiful wonderful women and she likes me. I can't, I won't ruin my life for Max. She didn't give a rats ass about me so why should I?//

Mentally Logan thought again.

// _Cheers Alec, you twisted son of a bitch, you won//_

And the rest of the trip Logan was dead quiet. Having tons of emotions flowing back...

Please REVIEW!!!

gatta be at least 9 of them....please??? what did you think about it? was it lame? Well I will have MAX AND LOGAN HOOK UP! dont worry....and guess who Kaya is going to hook up with?????? THINK YA KNOW? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Hurtful Sights

Hey everyone! whats up? well here's the next chapter and i really hope you all like it REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!

Love IS Pain

Ch.4- Hurtful Sights

"Boo, you ever ganna take that thing?" Cindy asked Max.

"Why should I?" Max answered coldly.

"Well for starters, it was a bitch to find, you paid 30 grand, AND just in case"

"In case of what? Logan magically appearing out of no where??"

"Yes and no. Just in case he _does_ come back, but also you've been staring at that bitch for five months now, just take it!"

"Nah" Max sighed.

"Fine whatever. Wanna go to Crash?"

"Yea whatever"

FOGGEL TOWERS

Logan opened the door with a loud thump.

"Finally" Kaya said as she glanced around. "Hey nice place"

"Thanks. I had a friend clean it yesterday otherwise it'd be very scary," He smiled. "Lets put these in the room"

"OK"

Once they placed the bags in a corner, they fell on top of the bed.

  
"Hey! it's only seven, you want to do something?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well how about this one bar i used to go to?"

"Sure"

"Warning ahead. Very ghetto."

Laughing Kaya said. "That's Ok" 

"Alright lets go"

CRASH:

"And it turned out to be a guy"

The whole crew, Cindy, Max, Alec laughed at Sketchys story.

"No doubt" Cindy said.

"Good God who the hell is singing?" Alec said annoyed.

"Karaoke night" Sketchy answered. 

"Well someone better shut him up before I do" Alec responded.

They were all sitting down by each other. Max and Alec across from Cindy and Sketch whom were facing the entrance. Cindy looked up and at the top of the stairway, in her opinion, was a very attractive women. Dark hair, nice figure, tannish skin, and great smile. Apparently she was talking, signaling someone to step inside. When that person did, her breath got caught in her throat. It was Logan?

"OK if he don't shut his trap, I'm ganna kick his ass myself" Max now said at the terrible singing. She noticed Cindy went quiet.

"Hello? Cindy?"

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, hey I'll be right back"

"It's not bad" Kaya said.

"It's been so long since I've last been here" 

"It's pretty cool!"

"Yeah" Logan said absent mindedly. "Lets get something to drink"

Together they walked to the stools and sat.

"Logan?"

"Ray?"

"What up man? Long time no see"

"Yea, been out of the state"

"That's cool, so who's the girl?"

"Oh, Ray this is Kaya, Kaya this is Ray. The bar tender."

"Hi"

"Hi. Nice to meet you"

"What can I get you two?"

"Beer is fine" Logan answered.

"Everyone clap for Phil. Good singing Phil. So, is there anyone out there brave enough to sing next?" The man on the microphone said.

"Hey fool!? Come here"

The man approached her and she whispered something in his ear, causing him to smile.

Walking back to the mic he said.

"Ok, We got a brave girl here. She's going to sing this to her "man". Can we get Max Guevara out here? Max where'd you go?"

"WHAT?" Max yelled. "NO WAY"

"Come on Maxie" Alec said.

"Yea Max" Sketch yelled.

Logan turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. There was Max. //She's still so beautiful// He thought. He grabbed his beer and chugged it all down.

"You OK?" Kaya asked.

"Yea why?"

"'Cause it looks like you've seen a ghost or something" 

"No, I'm fine"

"Come on Max"

"Uhg. Fine"

"Whoo hoo" Sketch yelled.

Max walked up and they gave her the lyrics. Reading them only once she memorized the song and got on stage. The music begun and she started singing. 

"I feel so unsure,

as I take your hand and lead you

to the dance floor

as the music dies

something in your eyes

calls to mind a silver screen

and you're its sad good-bye.

I'm never ganna dance again,

guily feet have got no rhythm

tough it easy to pretend

I know you're not a fool,

Should have known better than to cheat a friend

And waste a chance that I've been given 

So I'm never gonna dance again 

The way I danced with you "

Max was staring at Alec, smiling she looked up. Feeling as if her heart had skipped a beat. She froze. Was that? Logan?" Staring directly into his eyes, she sang again...

"Time can never mend 

The careless whisper of a good friend 

To the heart and mind 

Ignorance is kind 

There's no comfort in the truth

Pain is all you'll find 

Tonight the music seems so loud 

I wish that we could lose this crowd 

Maybe it's better this way 

If we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say

We could have been so good together 

We could have lived this dance forever 

But now who's gonna dance with me Please stay... "

Logan stood up. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Lets go" He said.

"But we just got here" Kaya responded.

"FINE! you stay, but I'm leaving"

He turned around and for one last time looked at Max. Nodding his head, like saying "I can't believe you" he left. Walked up the stairs and out of Max's sight.

"Now that you're gone

Now that you're gone 

Now that you're gone

What I did's so wrong 

That you had to leave me alone...

I'm never gonna dance again 

Guilty feet have got no rhythm 

Though it's easy to pretend 

I know you're not a fool 

I should have known better than to cheat a friend 

And waste a chance that I've been given 

So I'm never gonna dance again 

The way I danced with you ..."

Letting just a single tear slide down her face, Max gave the microphone back to the man and disappeared.

DAMN! THIS ONE WAS LONG! lol

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! how was it?

the song is called CARELESS WHISPER...By: Wham

more than 10 reviews or no chapter...lol...ok 9......


	5. Still?

Hey! What's up? sorry that I haven't written in a while its just that I volunteered at this Kids Fair thing.

It was held at **Alba Park...**lol...no seriously...there's a park here named Alba....weird huh? I've been going to this park for ever and until two years ago did i know it had my fav actresses last name! lol but any who here's the next chapter....ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Love IS Pain

Ch. 5- Still? 

"What? Where'd she go?" Sketchy asked.

"What the hell happened?" Alec said more to himself then answering Sketch.

"Nothing fools" And Cindy went to the bathroom after Max.

"Hey look at her!" Sketch announced.

"Who?"

"Over at the bar. Girl with dark hair"

Alec looked over at Kaya.

"Not bad"

"Straight"

"Watch this!" Alec said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Can I get a beer, Ray" He said as he sat by her. "So you new? Never seen you before"

"Something like that" She answered.

"Alec" He said extending his arm.

"Kaya" She answered shaking his hand. 

"Where ya from?"

"New York"

"New York huh?"

"Yup"

"So what's a beautiful New Yorker doing in crappy Seattle?"

"In vacation...kind of"

"Cool. Got fam here?"

"No not really. Here with a boyfriend. Sorta"

"Sorta?"

"Well yea, still gots this thing for an old girlfriend"

"Can't compete?"

"Yea. But enough about me. What about you? Do you live here?"

"Nah, you don't wanna know about my boring life" Alec said smiling causing Kaya to laugh.

"Boo?" Cindy said as she walked in the bathroom.

"No offence Cindy, but i wanna be alone"

"Come on, I'm your girl. Talk to me"

Max came out of the stall.

"Did you see him?"

"Yea i did. That's why i made you go up there and sing. To him!"

"he hates me!"

"He don't hate you. Probably still upset and hurt but he don't hate you" She reassured her.

"God this sucks ass"

Cindy hugged her.

"Did you see that girl that was with him?" Max asked.

"Yea i did. I'm sorry"

"Do you think he loves her now?"

"I don't know Max...I don't know"

"Well nice meeting you Alec? But i really got to get going."

"Need a ride?"

"No! I'm fine thank you" She said smiling. 

"Aiight"

"Bye"

"Yea, bye"

And Kaya Left.

"Logan?....Logan?" Kaya said. "Where you at?" 

She walked to the living room and there on the couch found Logan. In his hand was a glass with ice and from what she could tell, alcohol. 

"Hey baby!"

"Logan!...you drunk?'

"Me? No way1"

"Whatever. Look at that bottle. It's almost empty"

"What? Who drunk it all? Did you drink my wine??"

"No I didn't drink your wine...Logan what got you this way?" She said as she sat near him and took away his glass. "It was her wasn't it? Did you see her?"

Logan sighed.

"Yeah I did." He paused. "And you know what?"

"What?"

"Love Sucks!"

Knowing exactly what he was talking about she answered. 

"Yeah...it really does."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok Logan. Don't be"

"It's just that..."

"Logan!" She paused. "You've always told me that you loved her. And I respected that. But I'm also getting tired of it. I can't be here only when you need me. I need something from you too."

"Kaya...It's just so hard to forget her i still lover her so much." He said tears falling down his face. 

"Than talk to her, Logan"

"I can't. Besides, she looked pretty happy with out me"

"I know what I'm talking about and I'm sure she still loves you"

"Still? Kaya, she never did..."

SO HOW WAS IT? HOPEFULLY YOU ALL LIKED IT......PLEASE REVIEW...MORE THAN 10 K?

LATERZ AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE FOR YOUR SUPPORT..........


	6. Kiss and Make Up

Hey! I'm sorry i took SO LONG! ive been lazy but i promise to not take so long next time ok?

well here's the next chapter and i hope you all like it!

Love IS Pain

Ch. 6- Kiss and Make Up

Max laid quietly and absent mindedly on her bed. For minutes now, she'd been staring at the pink bottle. Only blinking once in a while.

__

Should i even take it? I mean it's not like i can go up to him and say, "Hey Logan, guess what? I found a cure for the virus, and oh yeah the whole me and Alec thing, yeah that was a bunch of bullshit! Ya know? just to get you away!

Right Max, thats going to work. God this sucks. Why do thing have to be so fucked up between us? We'll never ago back to the way we used to....

Just than Cindy walked in.

"You aiight Boo?"

"Yeah" She paused. "Let's go. Try to be early to work for once"

Max stood up and very carefully placed the antidote in her drawer.

"Um, how about i catch up with you later? I gots stuff to do" Cindy announced,

Max simply looked at Cindy with a weird expression on her face.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing, see you later then"

"Aiight"

"I'll get it" Kaya said as she made her way to the door. Once she had arrived she opened it.

"Hi, I'm OC"

"Can i help you?"

"Damn straight you can. Came to talk about my Boo"

"Huh? who's Boo?" Kay asked confused.

"No! Not Boo, MY Boo Max"

"Oh, Max. You know her?"

"Straight up"

Logan then suddenly yelled. "Who is it Kaya?"

Facing Cindy Kaya yelled back, "Um, no one. Hey i'll be right back Ok?"

"Sure you can find your way here?"

"Oh I think I can manage" Kaya answered looking at Cindy. With that they both exited Foggel Towers.

"Can OC ask you something?"

"Um sure" Kaya hesitated

"Do you love Logan?"

Kaya stayed quiet. That was a really personal question. She had just met this Cindy girl. Although she really did look sincere. After a while of debating it in her mind, Kay finally answered her question..

"Well I do like him, I don't know about love yet"

"Well do you know about Max?"

"Do I? Thats all he ever talks and thinks about. He's crazy about her."  


"Good! Look I really need your help"

"For what?"

"Hooking 'em up'

"Oh"

"Would you help OC?"

She stayed thinking for a while.

" It's not like he's going to get over her any time soon anyways. Sure what the hell. Besides I met this cutie the other night. Logan is a really great guy but I know I cant compete with this Max. He's so hooked up on her still. So why not"

"All right! You know you aint that bad"

Kaya laughed. "Gee thanks"

Smiling Cindy said. "Cool, now this is how it's going down..."

"Max?"

"What up OC?" Why you paging me all 911 and stuff?"

"Max, you gatta hurry your ass over here"

"Huh! why?"

"It's Logan"

"What happened to him?" Max asked almost panicking

"Hurry, go home, take that medicine bitch and get your butt over here. I need your help"

"What happened OC?"

"Entrance at Crash...Max hurry" And she hung up.

"Cindy?" Max yelled. "Cindy?"

She dropped the phone and ran out of Jam Pony.

"Hello?"

"Logan? Oh my God Logan"

"Kaya whats wrong?"

"I was at...oh God...Max..."

"Max?" Logan's heart almost stopped.

"Yeah hurry"

"Where at?"

"Crash back entrance...Logan please hurry"

"But what happened?" Logan paused. "Kaya?.....Kaya?"

He put his phone in his pocket and ran out of his apartment.

Logan arrived at Crash in record time. Going to the back door like Kaya had told him, he started walking and once he saw Kaya he approached her.

"Where is she?" Logan asked.

"Hold on Logan"

Faster than ever, Max arrived. Parking her Ninja, She walked up to Cindy.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"Hold on Max"

Kaya and Cindy both looked at their watches. Four PM exactly. //SHOWTIME// they both thought together. Kaya walked in with Logan and clear across the other end, Cindy walked in with Max.

Around half way Max and Logan saw each other. Without really realizing where they were, they both launched at each other and hugged.

"Max? Oh my God, are you OK?"

"Logan you Ok?"

They stayed in each others embrace for a couple of seconds. Cupping her face with his hands, he raised her face so she could look at him.

"You ok?" He asked with the softest voice.

"Am I ok? I thought something happened to you"

"Me? Kaya said that you got hurt"

"Cindy told me that..." Max stopped as it downed on her.

"They planned it" They both said together. 

By the time they begun searching for them, Kaya and Cindy were long gone.

"Oh my God" Logan said worried.

"What?"

"The virus"

She smiled. "Oh yea, that! Well it's kind of...um...gone"

Logan stared at her. "Really?"

"Yea. otherwise you'd be dead by now"

"Thats true"

They both went silent.

"So..."

"Yea so..."

"Want a drink?"

"Sure" She answered quickly.

A couple of drinks and hours later.......

"Logan?"

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry"

Max had a tear sliding down her face.

"Max..I'm also sorry"

"I swear me and Alec didn't do anything, Ever. I lied so you would leave me alone. I didn't want anything happening to you Logan...I'd die if I lost you"

"Max, I'm the moron that doubted you"

"Yea, but I didn't say you were wrong either."

'Max..."

"I love you Logan" Max interrupted him. 

Staring at her he smiled. 

"I love you too Max. I always have. Not once did I ever forget about you. Even when I was in New York. The only reason I went out with Kaya was to TRY to forget you Max, But i never could and i don't think I ever can"

They leaned in. Her lips meeting his. A million sparks going through out both of their bodies. Allowing Logan better access, Max opened her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside. Tasting her sweet very own flavor as well as the alcohol. She drove him crazy and she pretty much knew it.

When they came up for air. They look in both of their eyes was amazing. Passion, love, desire, and admiration reflected off of them.

Smiling she wispered in his ear.

"Let's get out of here"

With a big stupid grin, Logan and Max left Crash making their way to their home. Not his, nor hers, It was THEIR home. Together, just how they belong.

TBC...............

A/N So how was it? lame huh? well im sorry.......PLEASE REVIEW!!

ON YEA DO YOU GUYS WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER NC-17 OR NOT???


End file.
